Le Dernier Homme
by Alaisica
Summary: Drago est le dernier homme libre. Comment va t il faire revivre l'humanité? Slash HPDM
1. Seul au monde

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire...

**Note: **Les premiers chapitres sont un peu déprimants. Je pense que ça va s'arranger par la suite! Laisser moi une review pour savoior si je dois continuer ou si j'abandonne. (ce chapitre est assez long... Je ne pense pas que les suivants le seront autant!)

* * *

**I) Seul au monde**

* * *

Le regard impassible, Drago Malfoy regardait son maître rire comme le cinglé qu'il était.

Apparemment, il avait gagné l'Ultime Bataille. Mais Drago ne comprenait rien. Il y avait à peine un instant, Harry tenait sa baguette levée devant le Lord, et autour les combats entres les mangemorts et les membres de l'ordre faisait rage. Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus un seul bruit, sauf ce rire glaçant démoniaque. Tous les regards étaient scotchés sur l'homme aux yeux rouges.

Celui-ci se retourna vers son disciple et daigna enfin lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait :

- _Drago !!! Mon cher enfant !!! Tu as vu cette victoire totale ?? _

Mon cher enfant ? Mais ma parole il extravaguait totalement !! Oui bien sûr, ça c'était pas nouveau… Le fait de vouloir éliminer les moldus et les demi-sangs comme il les appelait était déjà un délire total. Etablir une société où les Sangs les plus purs seraient les maîtres du monde, lui leur Dieu, et les autres des esclaves plus ou moins importants selon leur généalogie, était carrément une divagation intégrale. Mas il n'avait encore jamais osé l'appelait « Mon cher enfant » !

Voyant que Voldemort attendait qu'il le questionne sur cette victoire non-attendue, Drago se décida à lui répondre.

- _Je vois bien Maître. Mais que s'est-il passé ? _

- _Ne m'appelle plus Maître maintenant. Tu es mon héritier. Quand je mourrai, si jamais je meurs un jour, le monde entier sera à toi. Tu peux donc m'appeler père ou papa ! _

Alors là il était en plein cauchemar… Appeler cette créature « Papa » ?? Comme s'il avait hérité de quelque chose qui venait de Lui !! Non mais quelle horreur !

Bon, on va jouer le rôle de l'espion jusqu'au bout hein mais l'humanité aura intérêt à le remercier parce qu'endurer ça, c'était vraiment pas facile..

- _Très bien Père. Vous voulez bien me confier le pourquoi du comment on a gagné le monde ?_

- _Mon fils, tu te rappelles de ce livre moldu que tu as feuilleté dans ma chambre : « Le dernier des hommes » ? Ce livre m'a donné une très bonne idée._

_Nous sommes les derniers hommes. J'ai créé un sortilège qui me permet de contrôler l'espèce humaine entière. Moldus et sorciers confondus. Un « Imperium » amélioré si tu veux. Sa puissance est à peine contrôlable. Il se nomme « Tuttimperium ». Je te confierai son secret quand le moment sera venu._

_Je l'ai essayé tout à l'heure, et il a remarquablement bien fonctionné. Regarde :_

Voldemort regarda Harry, immobile en face de lui, et lui ordonna de lui donner sa baguette. Harry, tel un zombi, s'approcha et donna son bien le plus précieux au Lord Noir. Celui-ci la prit et ordonna à Harry de regarder. Il brisa alors la baguette. Et Harry n'eut aucune réaction.

Drago était atterré tandis que « son Père » reprenait le rire dément qu'il avait abandonné durant le temps des explications.

Son ennemi de toujours, Harry Potter, n'avait pas réagi ?? Il décida de vérifier par lui-même.

Il s'approcha alors et lança à Harry :

- _Ca y est Potter. Tu vas finir comme ta Sang de bourbe de mère.. La pauvre, avoir fait tout ça pour rien… Se sacrifier pour toi alors que, manifestement, tu n'en valais pas la peine. Pauvre petit toutou. Sans Dumbledore, ton maître ce vieux fou, tu ne peux rien faire ! Et tes pauvres amis (surtout Weaslaid) ne t'ont même pas aidé.. Tiens d'ailleurs, le dernier rejeton des roux est mort tu le savais ? De la main de Bellatrix, comme ton parrain… Et Hermione, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout est blessée. Dommage hein ? Tu vas mourir tout seul !_

Harry n'avait eu aucune réaction face à la tirade. Pourtant, Drago avait utilisé tous les arguments qui blessaient le garçon à la cicatrice d'habitude. Le visage du parfait mangemort ne reflétait qu'une joie malsaine. Son masque était en place en toute circonstance .

Pourtant, ce qu'il voulait le plus à ce moment là, c'était pouvoir pleurer. Car il venait de se rendre compte d'une chose : il était vraiment le dernier des hommes.

Il était seul au monde….

* * *

Depuis quinze jours, Drago savait ce qu'était l'Enfer. L'Enfer, c'était être seul. Non pire ! Pas seul… Il était avec un fou qui cherchait ce qui pourrait bien faire plaisir à son « fils ». Drago s'était déjà vu offrir un jacuzzi, du shampoing et de l'après shampoing à foison (ce qui auparavant l'aurait empli de joie : il fallait au moins ça pour ses magnifiques cheveux mais bien sûr ça ne lui servirait à rien aujourd'hui : à qui pourrait-il bien plaire ? A Voldy ?), un tour du monde, des dîners dans des restos de luxe et la liste n'était bien sûr pas exhaustive…

Malheureusement la seule chose qu'il voulait se trouvait être l'esclave personnel de Voldemort. En effet, depuis qu'Harry était sous contrôle, Drago s'était rendu compte de l'importance du brun dans son existence. Au début il avait voulu nier cet état de fait mais au bout d'une semaine il ne pouvait pas nier : l'humanité entière lui manquait mais le brun encore plus. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le voir l'insulter, le rouer de coup, l'embrasser ou n'importe quoi d'autre mais qu'il ait une réaction ! Mais à son grand damne, Potter était devenu une source de jouissance pour Voldy. Jouissance dans tous les sens du terme : il était devenu son esclave, sexuel et autres. Voldemort le tuait à la tâche. Et le pire de tout, c'est que le jeune homme était conscient de ce qu'il faisait sans pouvoir contrer son corps qui obéissait aveuglément.

En réalité, Drago n'était pas le dernier homme au monde mais il était le dernier homme libre. Tous les autres humains étaient emprisonnés dans leur propre corps.

Et le cauchemar que Drago était en train de faire ressemblait étrangement à la réalité :

_« Pourquoi suis-je seul ? Personne aux alentours… Que des cadavres même pas enterrés… C'est lugubre ! Mais… je connais cette chevelure là-bas ! Non non Merlin ! Faite que ce ne soit pas vrai ! _

Drago court à travers l'amoncellement de dépouilles sanglantes qui jonchent le sol. Il trébuche mais ne sent rien. Il se relève rapidement et reprend sa course. Il est enfin arrivé devant…

_Oh… Maman !!! Non !!!!!! Je t'en supplie ne sois pas morte ! Nan !!!!!! _

Les hurlements de Drago face à sa mère trépassé ne reçoivent aucune réponse. Il pleure sans s'arrêter. Ses larmes ne tarissent pas… Il reste des heures allongé par terre à tenir les doigts gelés entre les siens et à essayer de les réchauffer. Peine perdue… Elle ne veut pas se réveiller. Elle l'a abandonné.

Drago se relève enfin et aperçoit le cadavre de son meilleur ami, Blaise. Mais il n'a plus de larmes pour le pleurer. Son cœur est broyé. Plus aucune émotion ne peut le traverser. Son père gît à côté de sa mère mais il ne l'aperçoit que maintenant. Il ne s'attarde pas sur ce cadavre. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

En marchant parmi les défunts, Drago voit tous ceux qu'il a connu, qu'il a aimé ou détesté, qu'il a juste côtoyé, qu'il a juste aperçu. Tous ceux qui ont croisé son chemin sont ici, parmi tant d'autres. C'est toute l'humanité qui gît à ses pieds.

Soudain, alors qu'il venait de s'agenouiller auprès de la dépouille d'Harry Potter, un bruit de cape frôlant le sol l'arrache à sa contemplation morbide. Il se retourne lentement et se trouve face à un vampire. Un vampire abject, un homme voûté et ridé. Sale, souillé de sang et de boue. Il sourit mais il lui manque la moitié de ses dents, seules ses canines sont intactes. Pourtant, Drago ne recule pas. Il ne réalise plus rien. Plus rien ne lui importe. Quand le vampire s'approche et lui embrasse le cou, le blond pense : _Enfin… Je ne vais plus être seul…. _Il sent les crocs du vampire lui caresser la peau et… »

Il se réveille. En sueur, absolument paniqué. C'est le pire cauchemar qu'il ait jamais fait.

Et pourtant, la mort n'était rien comparé à ce qu'endurait en ce moment même toute l'humanité. Mais Drago essayait de se persuader à tous prix qu'il existait une solution. Et cette solution, il la trouverait…

Plongé dans ses pensées, le beau blond ne pût se préparer à la tornade qui atterrit sur son lit, un grand sourire au lèvres :

- _Mon chéri !!! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? As-tu bien dormi ? Que pourrai-je faire pour te faire plaisir aujourd'hui mon ange blond ?_

Sous le coup de la surprise, Drago s'étrangla. Cependant, il aurait dû être habitué : ça faisait quinze jours (depuis la victoire en fait) que Lord Voldemort gagatisait sur lui ! A croire qu'il fallait la mort de l'humanité pour que Voldy développe des sentiments positifs : des sentiments paternels.

Drago réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il devait demander sans savoir quoi répondre(c'est pas facile quand on sort du lit). Puis il repensa à son rêve. Et soudain la lumière de Salazar fut sur lui : dans la réalité, tous n'étaient pas morts. Il y avait beaucoup de blessés dans les geôles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- _Je souhaiterai aller soigner les blessés, si c'est possible. Ils ne nous serviront à rien s'ils meurent. Ors, j'ai les compétences nécessaires pour en sauver au moins quelques-uns : Mme Pomfresh me laissait souvent l'assister à Poudlard avant que j'entre à votre service et elle m'a apprit tout ce qu'un bon médicomage doit savoir. J'aimerai me prouver que je suis capable de me débrouiller seul. Mais j'aurai tout de même besoin d'un assistant…_

- _C'est une très bonne idée mon chéri ! Tu peux me demander n'importe qui pour t'aider !_

- _J'aimerai avoir Harry Potter, il venait souvent avec moi à l'infirmerie. On passait notre temps à nous engueuler. J'aimerai lui montrer qui de nous deux est le plus fort… J'aimerai beaucoup le maltraiter…_

Voldy s'étouffa de surprise. Que devait-il faire ? Laisser son esclave personnel à son fils spirituel ? Mais il ne pourrait pas le maltraiter ! Et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait faire aujourd'hui et pour le reste de l'éternité… C'est qu'il y tenait beaucoup au Survivant !

- _Non, tu ne peux pas me demander mon souffre douleur ! _

Face à la moue adorable que Drago arborait, le pauvre Voldy faillit céder. Mais tout est dans le « faillit »…

_- Tu auras Potter, soit. Mais quand tu auras fait tes preuves mon chou. Soigne moi cinquante personnes. Il vaut bien la moitié des gens qui pourrissent dans mes geôles ! Je ne peux pas te donner mon jouet préféré sans contrepartie n'est-ce pas ?_

_Demande-moi quelqu'un d'autre en attendant …_

- _Ma mère alors. _

- _Elle arrivera dans une demie-heure, avec ton petit-déjeuner. Prépare-toi en attendant !_


	2. Promesse

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent toujours à JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi!!!!!

**Notes:** J'ai mis du temps mais il était pas facile à écrire!!! Ce serait gentil de me donner une tit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (j'ai quand même passé du temps dessus et donc j'aimerai bien avoir des commentaires positifs ou négatifs! Du moment qu'ils me font avancer...) Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**II) Résolution**

* * *

Drago, en attendant sa mère, prit une douche brûlante en espérant que ça lui change les idées, ce qui ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. L'eau qui coulait sur ses épaules n'arrivait pas à chasser les images de son rêve. Elles le hantaient. Le vieux vampire surtout le harcelait. 

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, sa mère était déjà là, assise sagement sur une chaise, l'attendant. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux du blond décontenancé. C'était la première fois qu'il revoyait sa mère depuis la bataille. La seule compagnie qu'il avait eue pendant ses quinze jours à se morfondre dans la suite qui lui était allouée, c'était celle de Lord Voldemort.

Voir un humain sous le contrôle d'un cinglé était sans doute horrible, mais voir sa propre mère, la seule âme qui l'avait vraiment soutenu, se faire diriger par un psychopathe était une vision atroce, insoutenable.

Celle qui l'avait incité à choisir la liberté…

Il y avait des années, il pensait que sa mère n'était qu'un jouet dans les mains de son horrible père. Et il la détestait pour cela. Il l'avait haïe jusqu'aux vacances précédant son entrée à Poudlard.

_Flash-back :_

Drago hurlait et pleurait devant son père, son redoutable paternel qui en face de ses supplications, le battait à l'aide de sa canne si dure, en ébène. Le sang que le jeune enfant sentait couler le long de son dos reflétait les larmes qui roulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Larmes de peur, de rage, mais pas de douleur. Cela faisait longtemps que le petit ange blond était habitué à ces traitements brutaux. Et puis, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus mal au matin. Non, l'ange pleurait sa rage d'être incompris, d'être si peu aimé.

Lui encensait son père, cet homme froid et charismatique ; syndrome de Stockholm : les victimes aiment leurs bourreaux. Mais il méprisait sa mère, si calme, presque indifférente. Elle était le pantin qu'il allait devenir. Et il la haïssait pour cela : sa passivité et son rôle inexistant qui lui était étrangement familier lui faisait deviner la teneur de son futur. Néanmoins ce jour-là, un espoir lui fut offert.

Une fois de plus, le jeune Drago se faisait battre. Il avait beau tout faire pour contenter son bourreau, il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose, une broutille qui l'indisposait. Et si par malheur tout était bien dans le meilleur des mondes, Lucius Malfoy trouvait toujours une raison de lever sa canne.

Cette fois-ci, l'instrument de malheur s'abattait sur lui car il avait osé mentionner le fait qu'il préférerait faire ses études à Poudlard plutôt qu'à Durmstrang : il venait de recevoir les lettres des deux écoles qui l'informait qu'elles étaient toutes deux prêtes à parfaire son éducation de sorcier. La missive de Poudlard lui avait paru fascinante. L'écriture douce et élégante mais malgré tout sévère, d'un vert d'eau pur, lui semblait annoncer une atmosphère heureuse et calme pour ses futures années contrairement à l'écriture noire de jais, dure et austère, de Durmstrang. Celle-ci lui avait donné la chair de poule. Rien que le fait d'imaginer ce que pourrait être les locaux qui l'attendaient provoquait en lui des cauchemars. Et il avait osé en parler à Lucius, qui fut évidemment déçu. Donc, conséquence logique, il le maltraitait.

Et les yeux plein de larmes de l'ange blond était rivé à ceux du démon tout aussi blond qui le malmenait. Des pleurs de rage, celle d'être incompris et seul, le ravageait. Mais plus que tout, c'était la colère d'être lui qui coulait de ses yeux : la rage de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances de son père.

Alors que son père levait une fois de plus la canne, Drago se prépara au coup qui allait suivre. Il entendit le bruit du choc, mais ne ressentit aucune douleur. Etonné, il détacha son regard de celui de son tortionnaire et croisa celui de sa mère. Elle s'était interposée entre son enfant et son mari. Et elle saignait.  
Son geste d'amour décupla la colère de Lucius, qui s'en prit alors à elle. Quand il partit enfin s'enfermer dans sa chambre, Narcissa n'était plus qu'une loque par terre et la culpabilité ainsi que l'incrédulité rongeaient Drago. Pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle interposée ? Pourquoi saignait-elle autant à cause de lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle décide de mettre sa propre vie en danger pour le défendre ? Etait-il si faible qu'il ait besoin de sa mère pour écarter les dangers ? Et surtout, qui était vraiment sa mère ? Le jouet entre les mains de son père n'aurait jamais fait ça… Que cachait cette apparente passivité qu'il connaissait de sa mère ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu'il essayait de la relever. Il la soutint difficilement. Le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre fut difficile. Narcissa souffrait, et lui n'avait pas la force de la porter. De plus, il subissait également les coups de son père. Mais il tint bon. Sa mère s'appuyait sur lui et lui continuait à avancer bravement. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteints son lit, Narcissa s'allongea et Drago s'effondra à terre. Quelques instants plus tard, elle put parler et demanda à son fils de prendre l'onguent caché dans un tiroir invisible de son armoire. Drago soigna sa mère amoureusement.

Enfin, il n'était plus seul…

Pendant qu'elle se faisait soigner, Narcissa lui raconta qu'elle ferait tout pour lui, par amour pour le sang de son sang, la chair de sa chair. En exemple, elle lui dévoila ce qu'elle faisait la nuit : elle se relevait en faisant attention à ce que Lucius ne s'aperçoivent de rien et venait soigner son fils avec l'onguent qu'il était en train d'utiliser. Les blessures infligées par les coups se soignaient alors mais les marques demeuraient. C'est pour cela que Drago n'avait jamais eu mal le matin et que Lucius n'avait jamais rien su. Drago était profondément ému. Du haut de ses onze ans, il comprit l'amour que lui portait sa mère et le lui rendit au centuple.

Drago fit sa rentrée à Poudlard, après une multitude de coup qui avaient plu sur lui et Narcissa. Celle-ci avait finalement réussi à attendrir son mari (la boisson et la luxure étant d'excellentes alliées).

Depuis ce jour, sa mère ne lui fit jamais défaut, et l'emmena avec elle sur le chemin de la lumière. C'est ainsi qu'ils tournèrent ensembles le dos à Lucius à jamais, devenant espion pour l'Ordre.

_Fin du flash-back_

Perdu dans la contemplation de sa mère redevenue un pantin inerte, Drago se promit de la venger. Elle l'avait sauvé de l'esclavage, il ferait de même pour elle.

Fort de sa résolution, il prit les mains de Narcissa entre les siennes. Elle se leva bien sagement, rendant Drago fou furieux…

Le jeune homme était tenaillé entre la fureur et la peur. La peur de ce qui l'attendait dehors, à l'extérieur de sa suite. Sans même évoquer les cachots. L'idée du sang qui maculerait ses mains ce soir, des blessures béantes insoignables, des gens qui lui faudrait achever, des squelettes qui mourraient de faim, des victimes de viols à répétition, des personnes qui auraient perdu la raison suite à de supplices inimaginables, la vue des salles de torture du Lord Noir, tout cela le stressait au plus haut point. Il en avait mal au cœur rien que d'y penser. Mais pour sa mère, il le ferait.

Et vaillamment, il sortit avec elle de la suite, ne se doutant pas que ce qu'il verrait ce jour-là serait encore bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer…


	3. Drago, médecin

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf Alban, les lieux et l'intrigue qui sont de moi!!!!

**Avertissements: **Homophobes et âmes sensibles s'abstenir!! Ce chapitre est assez dur!!!

**

* * *

**

**III) Drago, médecin.**

* * *

Il était devant la porte qui ouvrait sur le couloir de la mort et de la torture.

Pour arriver ici, il avait traversé nombre de salles désertes, dans lesquelles le son de ses pas et ceux de sa mère qui le suivait comme un petit chien, résonnaient et lui faisaient étrangement penser au coups de bâtons annonçant une tragédie au théâtre. Il n'était pas loin de la réalité. Ce ne serait pas une tragédie qu'il vivrait mais une multitude de drame qui l'attendaient.

Après avoir parcouru ces multitudes de chambres, salons et autres pièces mortes et abandonnées, il réussit à trouver la maudite porte qui menait vers les souffrances d'une centaines de membres de l'Ordre avec leurs familles. Ces geôles n'étaient que les prisons privées du Lord, la section haute sécurité. Nombres d'autres détenus croupissaient dans des geôles encore bien pires que celles qu'il allait affronter.

Il pouvait entendre d'ors et déjà un aperçu de ce qui l'attendait en bas.

A quelques mètres de lui, trois gardes s'amusaient avec un prisonnier.

Celui était d'une maigreur cauchemardesque. Cheveux bruns emmêlés et sales, yeux bleus vides, blessures suintantes… Les gardes le sodomisaient à tour de rôle, et l'obligeait ensuite à les sucer. Le prisonnier était un automate.

Mais Drago savait que ce n'était qu'une image de lui. Bien qu'ils obéissent aux ordres sans rechigner, le « Tuttimperium » ne rendait pas les êtres humains insensible, au contraire. C'était encore des hommes, avec leurs pensées, leurs sensations, leurs sentiments, mais il leur était impossible de réagir. Ils étaient tous enfermés dans leur propre corps, qui agissait tout seul. Lock-in syndrome… Plongé dans ses pensées, toujours les mêmes depuis quinze jours maintenant, Drago n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'un garde siffla et qu'un énorme chien blanc arriva suivi de près par un plus petit, un teckel noir affreux et aveugle. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qui allait arriver au pauvre détenu, il se précipita pour l'enlever à ses tortionnaires.

Les geôliers, à qui le Lord avait donné la permission d'assouvir leurs instincts bestiaux, ne virent au premier abord qu'une nouvelle victime en la personne de Malfoy junior. Mais celui-ci eut la présence d'esprit de leur ordonner de se casser, et ils furent obligés d'obéir.

Drago vira les deux chiens (qui avaient commencés leur besogne) à grands coups de pied au cul mais les bestioles l'attaquèrent. Apparemment, les autres espèces n'étaient pas soumis au sort. Drago rappela les gardes en vitesse et leur intima l'ordre d'enfermer les chiens et de ne plus toucher à un seul cheveux d'un détenu.

Quand tous furent enfin partis et qu'il se retrouva seul avec sa mère et son premier patient, Drago s'effondra au sol. Il prit le pauvre homme dans ses bras et le berça, autant pour l'homme que pour son propre bien-être. Mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur l'homme évidemment.

Le blond eut soudain une idée : il demanda à l'homme de réagir comme s'il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Son idée fonctionna et le garçon se mit à sangloter en s'agrippant à la chemise de son sauveur.

Drago s'aperçut que celui qu'il pensait être un homme était en réalité beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Si Poudlard existait encore, il serait en sixième ou septième année tandis que lui aurait déjà fini sa scolarité depuis trois ans maintenant. Donc ils avaient au minimum quatre cinq ans d'écart. L'adolescent devait avoir à peu près seize dix-sept ans. Il remarqua également qu'il ressemblait étonnamment à Harry. La même peau halée, les mêmes cheveux noir de jais, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il avait un jour était assez musclé... Seule la couleur des yeux était différente. Cette révélation fut un coup de poignard dans son corps.

Si les prisonniers subissaient ces horreurs, qu'est-ce qu'Harry devait endurer, en tant qu'esclave personnel du Lord ?

Ainsi, lorsque le jeune homme finit par se calmer et qu'il regarda Drago, ce fut à son tour d'essuyer les larmes de son bienfaiteur.

Ils retrouvèrent tous deux peu à peu leur calme, et le blond commença à soigner le brun en discutant. Drago apprit ainsi l'identité de l'adolescent : c'était le fils de Regulus Black, le frère du parrain d'Harry.

L'ex-serpentard avait entendu parler de l'histoire de cet homme.

Il avait combattu en faisant cavalier seul. Il avait incrusté les rangs de Voldemort, était devenu un de ses favoris et avait ainsi découvert l'emplacement des horcruxes. Il en avait détruit beaucoup d'ailleurs, la majorité en réalité. Il était mort en détruisant l'un d'eux. Celui pour lequel Dumbledore avait risqué sa vie et l'avait perdu, assassiné par l'autre espion au service de l'Ordre, Severus Rogue.

Regulus était un peu un modèle pour Drago en raison de leurs ressemblances : espions, favoris du Lord, tous deux seuls (bien qu'apparemment Black n'était pas si isolé que ça puisqu'il avait pu engendrer une descendance, ce que Drago ignorait auparavant).

Se retrouver en face de son fils torturé qui ressemblait tant à son amour lui donnait une sensation bizarre. Une sensation d'abattement, de défaite et un regain de haine pour son « père ». La haine pour toutes les familles qu'il avait détruit, l'abattement pour tous les sacrifices vains qu'avait effectué tant d'hommes et de défaite face aux tortures d'un fils dont le père s'était sacrifié pour lui offrir une vie de paix et d'amour.

Le garçon était salement amoché.

Drago réussit à soigner les ecchymoses, les hématomes et toutes les plaies dégoulinantes de pus. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre la malnutrition, et encore moins pour le moral. Même si on le nourrissait correctement plus tard et qu'on ne le maltraitait plus, le garçon serait traumatisé à vie et son corps ne redeviendrait jamais celui qu'il avait auparavant.

Enfin, Alban (c'était le nom de l'adolescent) put se lever et regagner sa cellule.

Drago l'accompagna et demanda à Narcissa de redevenir elle-même. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'espoir du jeune homme revenait.

S'il suffisait d'ordonner cela aux prisonniers pour leur rendre leur liberté de mouvement, ce serait du gâteau ! Mais il déchanta vite lorsqu'il requit de sa mère qu'elle aille chercher de la nourriture pour tous les prisonniers.

Elle partit très vite mais de nouveau sous l'emprise du sortilège. Elle était redevenue prisonnière…

L'ordre de redevenir soi-même ne fonctionnait que jusqu'à ce qu'un autre ordre soit donné. Alban venait de s'endormir. Il lui ordonna de se lever pour vérifier son hypothèse. L'adolescent se leva sans rechigner. Des larmes de déception roulèrent sur les joues du blond puis se tarirent quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas si seul que ça : il pourrait toujours parler avec la personne qu'il voulait quand il le souhaitait. C'était déjà un progrès…

Narcissa revint et il lui redonna sa liberté éphémère.

Puis il passa sa journée à soigner une dizaine de personnes seulement. Il commença par les plus amochées, pour avoir une chance de les sauver. Lorsqu'il les soignait, il leur rendait leur humanité. Il put ainsi discuter toute la journée (sauf avec quelques patients, trop choqués moralement ou abîmés physiquement pour pouvoir parler, ceux-là il les envoyait dans les chambres inoccupées près de ses appartements).

Il retrouvait sa joie de vivre… Mais il devait absolument oublier les ordres. Ce fut assez dur pour se faire aider de Narcissa.. Finalement, il opta pour montrer ce qu'il voulait au lieu de le demander. Il y eut quelques dérapages mais à la fin de la journée, ils réussissaient à se comprendre.

Plongés dans son travail, Drago ne vit pas le temps passé.

Il occultait toutes les horreurs qu'il voyait. Euthanasier untel, recoudre le ventre de cet autre alors qu'on voyait les tripes, lancer un nombre de soins incalculables, masser les blessures suintantes avec tel onguent (heureusement que la pharmacie du Lord et de ses favoris était assez conséquente, certains avait très peur pour leur peau), mettre un bandeau sur les yeux crevés d'un vieillard, euthanasier encore quelqu'un : un enfant cette fois-ci…. Ces gestes étaient automatiques et rien n'atteignait son cœur.

Mais il savait que quand il serait seul, sans aucune occupation, tout cela hanterait ces pensées mais le moment n'était pas encore venu de s'apitoyer.

Le soleil était couché depuis bien longtemps lorsque le Lord vint voir ce qu'il se passait. Il était derrière Drago et Narcissa qui n'avaient rien entendu et continuaient à discuter joyeusement en soignant un blessé moins grave. Il saisit Drago par le col et le releva. Celui-ci sursauta et se retrouva face au Seigneur des ténèbres.

Un Seigneur des Ténèbres très énervé...

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

_Et voilà!!! J'essaie d'crire le prochain chapitre le plus vite poissible mais je ne vous garantis rien!!! Il faut que je continue Vengeance et Filtre d'Amour et j'ai deux OS en cours! Ne me tuez pas!!! Appuyer plutôt sur le bouton en bas pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre! Merci beaucoup à tous mes lecteurs! (J'espère que je n'ai pas oublié de répondre à quelqu'un...)_

_Je vous adore!_


End file.
